


bite

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [11]
Category: Commentary crew, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, LGBT, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Feeding, Vampire!Alex Elmslie, alex is a messy eater, blb, but also not really, george is weird, he's a little fucked up, human geroge of course, idk what else to tag this?, mlm, pinning, vampire, vampire james marriott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: george walk in on alex feeding on someone and it throws his whole world upside down.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be doing a lot more AU's like this :P it was fun write!  
> btw don't know if i mentioned this before but you can suggest storylines if you wish :)  
> i have tumblr now called 'eboysthrist' so if you want to request something on their instead feel free.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

george walked into his flat with a two bags in his hand from shopping that day, it had already been a long day and he just wanted to take a shower and relax, maybe do a bit of reading if he felt up to it, more likely though he'd play some video games. he shut the door, seeing alex hunched over someone on the couch, he scrunched up his nose a bit figuring he had just caught his best friend necking on with someone on the couch, he ignored the burning jealousy in the pit of his stomach and reopened the door closing it a bit loud this time causing the boy's head to shoot up. suddenly the man on the couch wasn't that big of a deal.

when alex sat up george had a clear view of his face, his mouth covered in blood along with his pink ' _internet sensation_ ' hoodie being covered in it as well, the boys usually bluish-grey eyes now completely red, his mouth hung slightly open giving george a perfect few of his set of fangs. george stared at the scene for a bit moving closer to see the man on the couch probably dead by the looks of how much blood alex had on him, he straightened a bit and glanced toward his bedroom.

"alex what the -" george cut himself off "you know what, its none of my business, just clean up"

alex gave him a confused look but george simply walked to his room shutting the door. he threw his bags on the bed, he couldn't process what had just happened, how could he? walking in on your flatmate drinking someone blood wasn't something even your parents could teach you how to handle, what was the right way to react? he threw his hat off, tugging off his shirt as he walk to the bathroom, discarding his clothing as he walked in. he turned on the water wondering if once he got out the shower the mess in the living room would be cleaned up, what had alex planed on doing with the body? had he done this before but george had just never known about it?

george let the water hit him, looking down toward his feet, his mind flashing back how he saw alex, in the memory he zoned in on the fangs, normal for alex, those had just been his canines right? just slightly pointer then others, he swallowed a moment licking his lips. _alex was oddly attractive covered in blood_. he hit his head gently against the title "that fucked up" he grumbled to himself allowing the last thud against the wall to hit a bit harder hoping it would knock some sense into him. he usually took pretty quick showers but this time he let it go on a big longer giving alex time to do... well whatever he needed to do.

he got dressed, and went out into the living room, it was spotless and empty, aside from james who was lounging on the couch watching their tv. _when he had gotten here?_

"hey" james nodded at him.

george was hesitant, had james seen the mess that alex had made? he slowly walked past him nodding, just then hearing the shower in alex's room turn on, confirming the boy was still with them... or someone else was using his shower, maybe the guy wasn't dead? maybe it was just come fucked up kink, or maybe george's mind was so fucked that it conjured up that image out of thin air.

"little weird isn't it?" james asked not looking away from the tv.

"what is?" george asked grabbing a vitamin water from the fridge.

"alex"

george looked over seeing that james was now looking at him, his brown eyes seeming to pierce his own, he swallowed hard, he felt like james could completely read him. he found that he legs and arms had stopped working, simply frozen. george didn't know why, he had nothing to be scared of, it was just james, just big old teddy bear james who couldn't hurt a fly, and yet george was absolutely terrified of him. something about the males eyes were cold, distant, staring deep into his soul.

"james stop it" alex voice caused both of them to break their stare and george felt like he could move and breath again "you're going 't scare 'im" he pouted a bit.

alex's hair was still wet, a towel draped around his shoulders to stop it from dripping on to his black hoodie, he was in shorts that only just peaked out from under the hoodie, and his eyes were back to normal, he looked cute, he looked like alex. george felt a little more comfortable with him there instead of just james, but he was still nervous, was this about what he saw? did james know?

"sorry if i scared you earlier, mate" alex said a small smile coming to his lips "i figured one day you'd walk in on something i couldn't explain away and i guess today's finally that day..." he trailed off glancing out the window, the blinds now open showing the night sky "wish i could say i was more prepared"

"you're never prepared" james groaned " _oooh james, please yer so fit and smart, i need you're help, please_ " he mocked the boy.

"i didn't say you were fit" alex rolled his eyes bringing the towel up to his hair to dry it off "or smart" the threw the towel at james who batted it away.

"whats going on?" george finally found his voice, it was shaky uneven voice, but his voice nonetheless.

"you really are thick george" james said making the younger huff at him.

"shut up, as if you -"

"you're right i probably wouldn't know" the older cut him off "humans are so willing to just live in blissful ignorance, you could tell from a mile away what alex is if people bothered to acknowledge the stuff they see" he seemed to be ranting at this point.

"hey, 'm not obvious!" he huffed.

"you're not sublet either, love" james chuckled running a hand through his hair.

"is my question going to be answered?" george interrupted their bickering before it got worse.

"vampire, you daft prick, alex is a vampire"

"james too" alex mumbled moving to sit on one of the arm chairs.

george on the other hand allowed himself to stumble back, until he hit the wall, leaning against it trying to process that information without getting a headache. his pale skin, sharp canines - _fangs_ \- his sleeping habits, hell maybe even the fact he lived in the one of the more cloudier, rainier places of the world. george dug in his mind to figure out if he had ever seen the male eat... _of course he had, many many times_.

"but... you... eat?" he said, as if that was the one thing stopping alex from being a vampire.

"well yeah... human foods class 'innit?" alex chuckled.

george hesitantly nodded, he didn't have experience with vampires, didn't know a lot about them, hell this all sounded crazy to him, and yet the way james looked so serious before... it had to be true, james wasn't _that_ good of an actor to get away with a prank like this. he allowed himself to side down on to the floor, staring at the two watching him.

"are you okay george? i know it's a lot to take in" alex said.

george nodded silently turning to face away from him, in his memory of alex pulling up from the man he was... _eating_ he focused in one the shoes of the man, just a simple cheap pair of adidas, nothing special, but someone who had a family and friends and a life nonetheless, and alex had just...

"did you..." he mouth was dry, his tongue felt to big for his mouth "kill him?"

alex furrowed his eyebrows before seeming to know what he meant "oh, no, he'll be fine, i dropped him off outside a hospital, he won't even remember what happened, did take a bit to much from him but i waited longer then usual to feed... my mistake"

george let out a breath he had been holding, he wasn't dead and alex hadn't changed him, could he change people? he looked over alex and shook his head a bit realizing he didn't want to know, or maybe it just felt like so much to know at once, too much information to process already. he managed to pick himself off the ground and started walking to his bedroom, not planing on saying anything.

"george?" alex sounded worried again, he hated that.

"i'm going to go lay down" he said.

"george look at me" james said, making george turn back to meet his brown, usually caring eyes "you can't tell anyone about this, _anyone_ understand?" he said sternly, making george feel like a toddler, he almost got defensive but just nodded his head and turned around walking back to his room.

once again george shut the door and threw himself on to his bed staring up at the ceiling, every thought swimming through his head at once, making him feel dizzy and unsure. he sighed and turned over to lay on his side looking at his phone, at the moment his home screen was a picture of all of them at some club or another, alex, james, will and george all squished into one seat in a booth so the random lady they stopped to take a picture could get all of them, he squinted at the picture trying to see any difference in alex or james, but he didn't find one, they looked human, like him and will. he opened tik tok deciding that scrolling mindlessly for a few hours sounded nice.

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

a few weeks had gone by since the situation, george hadn't mentioned anything about that day, and alex hadn't either, they just went about their life, however the information plagued george now, every time alex brought home someone he couldn't help but wonder if he was 'feeding' off of them, or just sleeping with them... he wasn't going to ask, not matter how curious he was. plus he doubted it would make him feel very good either way.

he was sat at his computer, the muffled sound of alex's and james' laughter finding it way to his room as he tried to ignore to two. george slid his chair closer to his computer and went to google, he couldn't help it anymore, he needed more information, he was too nervous to bring it up with alex. he opened several websites and scrolled through them while blasting some music through his headphones. he couldn't help but wonder how much was true, after all alex showed up in pictures, but maybe that was because they weren't taken the same way they were when vampire lore first started, he was pretty sure alex didn't have an aversion to silver - though he did remember the boy mention his disliking for garlic and ask george no to use it.

george got to a bit about feeding, ' _some popular culture shows vampires having donor's (people they regularly feed from)_ ' he reread the sentence over and over again, was it easier for vampires to have someone they fed from regularly rather then having to lure people in, it sounded easier... so why didn't alex have one? did james have one? he sighed taking his headphones off and messing his hair up, alex and james seemed to have stopped filming but he didn't dare leave his room, he really didn't feel up to facing the two alone quite yet.

he closed the browser tabs and stopped his music laying down in bed, shutting off the light he covered himself with a blanket, mainly hoping that if someone came in they would leave him alone to sleep. he closed his eyes, his hand drifting up to his neck gently running his hand over. for a moment he allowed his mind to wander, and imagine the feeling of alex's fangs sinking into his neck, taking hungry drinks from him, the thought made him shiver, a slightly groan coming from his throat. _fuck_. he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. the page he read said donors may feel a bit weak for a few days after being drank from but other then that their were no side effects from being drank from, it was basically like giving blood to a blood drive.

george heard his door open and he looked up seeing alex standing watching him for a moment, he wondered if he could see him, did they have better vision? one page said they did. he shifted up to his elbows.

"al?" he asked.

"just checking up on you" alex said "haven't seen you all day, had to make sure you hadn't died on me"

george chuckled softly and shook his head, before laying back down "you can come lay with me if you want"

alex stood motionless in the door way for a moment before walking in closing the door behind him and crawling into bed with george. it was normal, them laying in bed together, that's all he wanted, was for it to feel normal again. the younger boy rested his head on georges chest making him tense for a moment before he wrapped an arm around him.

"yer' not scared of me are you?" his voice was quite, unsure.

george let out a small sigh "why would i ever be scared of you al?"

"the vampire thing"

it was blunt, george hadn't expected alex to bring it up, he figured the boy just wanted to forget like he did... then again alex didn't really have the pleasure of forgetting, it was apart of him, just a much as his sexuality was. he felt like an idiot as that realization hit him, george had been a dick for not reassuring alex right away that just because he wasn't human that didn't change anything... well it changed some things, it changed things with george, but he still loved the boy, they were still friends.

"i don't care" george said, the boy looked up at him from his chest, a doubtful look on his face "just a lot to take in about a person innit'?"

alex nodded a bit and laid his head back down, george ran his hand gently up and down his back, he figured if cuddling in the dark on his bed didn't show they were good nothing would convince alex of it. his mind wandered again back to the picture of alex sinking his teeth into him, he hated his fucked up mind for wondering what it felt like.

"how often do you feed?" he asked swallowing hard.

"every week or so"

george nodded another question bubbling up to the surface "when did you last feed?"

alex pulled away to prop himself up on his elbows, their eyes meeting "you worried about me?" he asked, george nodded a bit, that was part of it, he didn't want alex getting weak just because he wasn't feeding "last week" he said looking away from george, into the dark room.

george paused and stared at the boy for a moment, another question resting at the tip of his tongue, he was too scared to ask, and yet to curious to let it go by. he hated himself for wanting to feel those sharp fangs sink into his skin, he hated that he even thought it would be something he liked and yet... he couldn't deny it.

"do you want-" he cut himself off making alex look down at him, their eyes meeting again "uh... do you want to feed from me?"

alex's eyes widened at the question, his body shifting so he was sitting up, george was a little worried so he sat up with him. he reached over and touched the boys hand.

"i didn't mean to offend you, i was just -"

"no its just..." alex paused a moment "what if i hurt you?"

george stared at him, he hadn't really thought of that, maybe he didn't really care. the thought of dying with alex's fangs in his neck didn't feel near as grim as it should of... _god he was so fucked up_. but he trusted alex, he trusted him not to kill him, even by accident.

"i trust you not too" george said and alex looked at him biting his lip "does that mean you... you want to?" he asked squeezing the boys hand a bit, alex nodded making the other smile a bit, he shifted closer making the younger freeze, turning to stone as their knees pressed together "then do it..." it came out barley a whisper.

alex swallowed, they stared staring at each other for awhile, and george was a little worried that alex would just say no and leave. instead though the boy leaned in close, going toward the olders neck, his lips skimming past georges neck as he tilted it.

"are you sure?"

george felt every movement of alex lips, it made him bite his lip to hold back a small groan, he nodded softly "yeah... i'm sure"

he could feel alex smile. george closed his eyes, waiting for whatever feeling came from this to wash over him. alex opened his mouth his teeth gently skimming over the spot before biting slowly down into georges neck, the boy let out a small groan of pleasure, encouraging alex to start drinking. george harshly bit his lip, feeling the younger drink from him was unlike anything he had ever experienced, alex was gentle with him, not near as aggressive as he seemed to be with that one guy, one of their hands entwined together as george held back whatever embarrassing sounds were threatening to spill from his mouth. after what felt like an eternity alex pulled away causing george to whimper softly, he felt dizzy, out of breath. alex licked at some of the access blood on his neck before pressing a soft kiss to the small holes that were quickly healing over. he looked at his usual aqua eyes, now a deep red. george stared into those eyes before quickly kissing alex, his mouth filling with the taste of iron, he didn't care enough to pull back, part of him reveled in the after taste of blood on alex tongue.

alex was the one to pull back, a soft smirk playing on his lips as george chased after him, they stared into each other eyes while george caught his breath. everything was so confusing for the older, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, high off the rush of alex drinking from him, and the kiss.

"you okay?" alex asked carefully reaching his hand up and traced the small dots on his neck, george shivered and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment "good... james would kill me if he knew i did that to you"

george furrowed his eyebrows "w...why?" he swallowed harshly.

"i don't f'ink he trust me quite yet"

george nodded slowly and laid down hoping the spinning would stop, he did feel tired, though probably to be expected, he closed his eyes and alex laid on his chest.

"mmm you can... y'know... whenever you want" george said fighting sleep off.

alex chuckled "are you asking me to jus' drink from you?"

george nodded "mmhmm" it was getting harder to fight off the tired spell his body fell into, he wrapped his arms around alex and slowly dozed off.

alex looked up at him and sighed leaning up and pressing a small kiss to the others cheek before laying his head back down, accepting his fate of just being stuck there with george until he woke up "rest up georgie..."

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not follow me on twitter (which you should be, what the fuck :P):  
> its nanowrimo o.o and i want to write everyday (trying not to put a lot of pressure on myself), but because of that i might be uploading a bit more the usual, so my uploading schedule might change, and you guys may get more content, sorry in advance for that lol.
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
